1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to compact discs, particularly a novel and unique format in which the disc is effectively housed.
2. Description of Prior Art
In recent years the compact disc has emerged as one of the most popular mediums for the production of music. The containers for storing and merchandising the disc have also emerged as one of the most contested and debated topics in the recording industry.
Presently the most popular container in use is constructed of rigid plastic and incorporates three pieces: a rectangular base, a rectangular cover rotably engaged to the base, and a rectangular disc receptable affixed to the base. Since the container only slightly exceeds the dimensions of a compact disc, typically 110 mm in diameter, the overall size of this combination is relatively small. Due to this size several disadvantages arise: the ease in which such a container can be shoplifted is increased, exterior and interior graphics (lyrics, credits, photos, etc.) are reduced in ratio to the container size so that reading is difficult and pictures are insignificant, additional inserts (posters, booklets, librettos) are proportionately reduced or are not offered at all, and the small size of the container contributes to the difficulty in deciphering the title and artist from any distance other than a few feet. To help combat some of these inadequacies additional packaging was introduced.
A substantial amount of cardboard, approximately twice the size of the disc container (commonly referred to as the longbox), was added to help alleviate some of these disadvantages. The additional packaging, which is completely disposed of once purchased, created another contested and highly debated topic--that of needless waste. So severe is this point that the recording community has proclaimed that this mode of packaging is not "environmentally friendly." When all of this additional packaging is discarded, any graphics that are part of the packaging are also discarded.
Since the disc container is constructed of three separate rigid plastic pieces, including a hinging network, molding dies are required thus adding to the cost of the disc. If the disc container is accidentally dropped, the possibility of breakage is high since it is made of rigid plastic. Moreover, if two or more discs are to be offered then a completely different container must be manufactured and used as the present container can only hold one disc. Creation of a different container for multiple discs further amplifies the aforementioned problems. More cost is involved due to its increased size, the chances of breakage are increased because there are more moving parts, and displaying these larger containers is more difficult for music retailers.
With the introduction of the compact disc in the longbox, music retailers experienced few, if any, problems refitting their racks from those holding L.P.'s to those holding the longbox configuration. Now disc manufacturers are doing away with the longbox and will merely shrinkwrap the jewel box. Retailers are going to have to absorb the huge expenditure to change fixtures to accommodate the new package, plus increase security to prevent more theft--costs consumers will eventually bear.
Other containers exist in today's market besides the jewel box with or without the longbox. The DigiPak, a container made of mostly cardboard, is purchased in an open fashion, and then after purchase is folded down to about the size of a disc. Still another container made of paperboard and plastic, the Eco-Pak, has a drawer where the disc fits, and the container is shrink-wrapped in plastic with the drawer pulled out. After purchase it is relegated to about the size of a disc when the drawer slides closed. These and other versions still suffer from most if not all the disadvantages of the presently popular container: they are all relatively small and made partially or totally of plastic.